


Changing Character

by Path



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Path/pseuds/Path
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is NEPETA LEIJON, and you have just ascended to the God Tier. Now you have to get used to playing a whole new character and find out all your new powers!<br/>This one where people fall over crying your name in ecstasy seems pretty fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Character

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for the Kink Meme: "Somehow, probably in an alternate universe, Nepeta reaches God Tier as the Rogue of Heart. Turns out that Sgrub considers love and sex to be pretty much the same thing, and her fully manifested Heart powers include being able to induce lust in people (either in general or for someone specific), and making someone orgasm on command without even touching them.  
> She's very excited about this, and immediately begins using said powers on anyone and everyone just for fun."

Oh boy, you think, this is the coolest!

You turn around to admire your pretty wings in the mirror. You've always been more of a kitty troll than a bug troll, but you love them all the same. Feeling them flutter on your back is just fun.

With your new hood and everything, though, you've been furrced to retire your beloved hat and tail. It is painful. But campaigns end. New characters are made. Now you're not just Nepeta Leijon, mighty huntress. Now you're Nepeta Leijon, the Hero of Heart, the Rogue, the Rogue of Heart and it's really exciting to start playing a new purrsona!

You can't stand the thought of retiring your quirks. You love them too much. People are just going to have to deal with the juxtaposition of a purring butterfly. A kitterfly. You can do this. Rare crossbreeds are the stuff of fantasy, and that is what the best campaigns are made of!

You flutter off and leave the husk of your old self back where you took your nap. You have furriends to find! They need to see your new character design and get used to rping with you. No more caves! Now you will have to find a hive. Ooh, maybe a hive in a cave, befitting the Rogue of Heart's status as a rare crossbreed kitterfly....

You find your moirail first, of course. He must know. If he doesn't, you'll purractically need to reeducate him from the bottom up. And it took so long the furrst time. You love Equius but he is so silly sometimes.

You descend from above, which he is not entirely unused to. You fling your arms wide and embrace him, and as usual, his whole body stiffens as he stops moving. He's terrified he'll injure you. Poor Equius. He is scared of a lot of things for being such a sturrrong man.

You are about to turn around to show him your fluttery wingalings when you notice with a bit of discomfort that his shorts are tenting outwards. He's sweating. This almost never happens with you, and only when you have been especially impurrtinent or are talking about Aradia or his rage over Karkitty (ooh, you have to show him your prettywings).

You look up at him quizzically- you're not sure what you did wrong this time. But he's just staring, jaw locked, away from you as sweat trickles off his forehead. You think about just going on, leaving the issue (much easier with Equius, a lot of times), but then your symbol on your chest starts glowing, and you feel this deep sturring inside, and oh! There's a _thing_ you can do. A Heart Thing. This is just like levelling up! You're unlocking all kinds of things.

You do the thing. It takes no effurt at all. You just look up at Equius and smile widely, full of genuine and unadulterated joy, and watch your amazing Rogue of Heart powers. Equius' eyes widen behind his cracked glasses and his jaw drops a little as he gasps suddenly. His pants are more than just tented now, and you watch curiously as he leans his head back and inclines his hips and then deep blue starts seeping through his shorts and a bit down his leg.

Oh boy is he ever going to lecture you. But for now, Equius just collapses straight to the ground, panting and moaning and making a lot of silly sounds, so your lecture is going to have to come later. You are the Rogue of Heart, and you have a lot to do!

Right now, for example, you have to show off your new powers to your best friend, who will of course be one of the most affected by the change of character sheets, and you had best warn her that she can't call you the Mighty Huntress anymore because now you are all Rogue of Heart.

The great scalebeast is lurking in her den, and as you approach from the sky she turns her head in that neat way blind people have, and starts licking her lips. You must smell like something _really delicious_ now. That makes you really happy, and in your enjoyment, you inadvertently do the Heart Thing again.

Terezi's lips part sharply, and you can see the lines of her amazing dragon teeth now. Her eyes can't glaze over, exactly, since they're the same shade of dragonsfire no matter what she does, but you get the feeling she's stopped paying attention to smells and tastes, too. She falls to her knees, dropping her cane, and presses one hand between her legs. She slips the other one in her mouth, sucking for a second on her own fingers before she lets out a long low howling moan and sinks to the ground entirely.

Boy, nobody can really stand up to all your awesome Rogue of Heart powers. You had no idea this class was so powerful. It's not like you play broken classes much. You just like playing people! But the rush of power _is_ sort of rewarding, and you can have a fun time being mechanically purroficient _and_ roleplaying the Rogue, all at the same time!

This is because you are an amazing roleplayer.

Anyhow, it looks like Terezi won't be in any shape to appreciate your wings, and you don't really want her licking them right now anyhow. You have a few more stops to make, mostly to refine your powers. It's best to run a few test games with new players, after all.

Eridan never really respected you as a player, and you think he thought Equius boosted you through all the levels. Well, if only he knew how much you helped _Equius_ through, he'd think differently. And now, he is, on all furs and moaning your name, and you remind him that you're not just Neps now. You're Nepeta Leijon, Rogue of Heart and the last known survivor of the ancient race of kitterflies. He mumbles most of that in his weird fishy slurred voice, and then he is choking and rubbing his bulge through his tight stripy pants and collapsing in a heap as purple starts to seep out from him.

Well, at least he got the idea.

Aradia was always really nice to you, and besides, now you have _matching_ pretty wings! You go to show off to her and accidentally sort of catch her with Sollux, which is weird because you're still shipping them pale, and red with Equius and Feferi respectively. Feeling really proud of your new powers, you decide to remind them that they have other ships to attend to, and make sure they call out the right names when they collapse on top of each other, groaning. Sollux has these really cool black eyebeams now and you have to assume he's switched fully into Mage of Doom and isn't playing the antisocial programmer anymore.

That is really neat!

You spare the time for a quick conversation with Rose, whom you really like, just updating her on your new backstory and reminding her that you had plans to play soon. The conversation is cut short when you try a distance-spanning Heart Thing and Rose goes offline. Oh well! You can try it again later.

But you think you should really try what you were working up to. You've been holding off because you were nervous. But Karkitty isn't just your author-insert red ship. He's also your leader! So he desurrves to know.

You awkwardly catch up to him as he stalks out of his hive in an adorable ball of angry tenseness like a tight-wound ball of yarn you just want to throw in the air and unravel, and you swoop down and present yourself. Karkitty boggles at you and starts ranting a bit about you and Aradia and Vriska and John and you feel a little uncomfortable, and the Heart Thing goes off without you even meaning to yet.

Karkitty's eyes widen and he clutches at nothing, then stumbles to the outside wall of his hive. He is flushing bright bright red like Terezi's dragon eyes, and you smile and slip around behind him as he starts moaning and trembling. You can see the outline of his bulge through his pants and you're really nervous, but you wrap your arms around to his front, unzip him, and start stroking him.

Oh wow this Heart Thing is really efficient! Karkat splatters pale red all over the side of his home, and collapses in a heap. You curl up too.  
It takes him about a minute to get his senses back, and he looks like he's about to explode into another Karkat rant, so you just activate the Heart Thing again and he goes silent, gasping and clinging to the side of his hive.

Oh! You hadn't thought it would work again so quickly. You should purrobably test it a few more times just to get the hang of it. You don't think Karkitty will mind.


End file.
